cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Fredreich Absul
Fredreich Absul (b. Sept 25, 1951) is the current incumbent of the Presidential Office of Unterdrückung having assumed the presidency during the Sieg des Volkes coup of August 2011. Early life Fredreich was born on September 25, 1951 in Neiderlage, East Germany to parent Hans and Shosanna Absul. Hans held the office of the Minister of Foreign Affairs and held the title of professor emeritus of Economics at the Niederlage University. Shosanna was a well known socialite throughout East Germany as well as an outspoken political activist. From an early age Fredreich was instilled with the values of loyalty and public service, both traits that his parents valued and exhibited in their own lives and careers. Education At the age of six, Fredreich entered the Niederlage Academy. Nothing of mention occurred until 1965 when Fredreich became friends with Paul Koenig, a friendship that would last and serve each in their political careers. In 1969, Fredreich graduated from Niederlage Academy and began to make preparations for pursuing further education at Yale University at the insistence of his parents who would not allow him to join the armed services. Fredreich began classes at Yale University in the fall of 1969. In the four short years that he attended the university his political views and philosophy would be influenced dramatically. While at Yale Fredreich studied economics and political science both foreshadowing the role he was to play once he returned to his homeland. A successful student, Fredreich excelled in his studies winning the Yale Achievement in Economics award and the annual Yale Political Debate competition in both his sophmore and junior year. During his senior year in 1973, Fredreich was invited to a Yale think tank concerned with the Vietnam War. There Fredreich met Dae Jong, the son of the ambassador Kim Jong from Tai Phhon. Together they exchanged political ideologies and theories. Dae Jong's experiences in communist Tai Phhon would have a profound effect on Fredreich and his later political and philosophical thinking. Military Service In August 1974 Fredreich, having graduated earlier that summer from Yale University, made the return trip to his home in Niederlage, East Germany. In the fall of 1974 Fredreich enlisted in armed forces serving in the 5th Artillery Regiment. During his time in the regiment, Fredreich saw little to no combat; his closest brush with combat was when he deployed to the western front where a small contingent of West German troops had been organized along the border in a display of force though the conflict subsided before Fredreich had reached the lines. In June 1975 Fredreich was promoted to Field Commander of 1st Company, 5th Artillery Regiment. There Fredreich received several commendations for his successful field exercises and leadership. In February 1976, Fredreich was promoted to Deputy Colonel serving directly under the regimental commander of the 5th Artillery Regiment where he served until his resignation in 1977 to join his father in the February Revolution. Freitag Massaker and Exile TBA Political career In 1977 Fredreich joined the Ministry of Foreign Affairs working as a Ministry Deputy serving under his father Hans Absul. Fredreich was attached to a team of ambassadors focused on negotiating with foreign heads of state across western Europe in an attempt to gain support for a declaration of sovereignty that was to be expected after what at the time appeared to be the imminent fall of Moscow to NATO forces. New Pacific Order After entering the presidency in August 2011, Fredreich entered Unterdrückung into the New Pacific Order in the hopes of establishing a stable economic recovery and military alliance with members nations to help secure the future of the nation. After months of deliberation Unterdrückung was accepted into the Order on August 11, 2011 and immediately began to see results. Unterdrückung's manufacturing sector, specifically medium and high tech goods, saw a considerable surge in demand for exports from Pacifican nations boosting the nation's already fragile economy. Fredreich Absul currently retains a seat in the Body Republic of the New Pacific Order. Category:Leaders Category:1951 birthsCategory:Living people